


She's Perfect

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [149]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words ankle, leg, appear.





	She's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> Tumblr Post
> 
> Also, Erica is their surrogate for their new baby :)

When Stiles first appeared in the woods, Derek had no clue how much he would grow to love him.

Now, years later, Derek sat in the hospital room holding their new baby girl. Erica was sound asleep in a hospital bed, and who could blame her? She had to be exhausted after carrying and delivering their baby for them.

“She’s gorgeous,” Stiles whispered as he traced a finger along the hospital band attached to her tiny ankle. She kicked her legs and whimpered, and Derek brought her closer to his chest so he could nuzzle her.

“She’s perfect,” he said.


End file.
